V81 ErinCombes.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=00083AEF |trow=4 |before= |response=You're making me nervous, mister. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're making me nervous, ma'am. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Can I go now? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81 |scene=- |srow=12 |topic=0003F264 |trow=12 |before= |response=''{excited. Unware that "you dress funny" might be an insult / Surprised}'' Whoa! A real, live Commonwealth person. You dress funny. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Talk to my mom if you want something fixed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{anxious / Worried}'' I wish my mom and dad wouldn't fight so much. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried about her friend who is also a child. / Worried}'' My friend Austin got bit by some scary monster. He's really sick now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried about her friend who is also a child. / Worried}'' Mister Dr. Forsythe told my mom that Austin's too sick to play with me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful and then curious / Grateful}'' Mom said you saved Austin. Can you get him to stop teasing me, too? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Upset and doesn't understand. / Sad}'' Mom said you let Austin die. Why would you do that? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy the player found her cat / Happy}'' You're the best, mister. I can't believe you found him. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy the player found her cat / Happy}'' I'm so happy Ashes is back. I was so scared. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy the player found her cat / Happy}'' Thanks again for bringing Ashes back. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy the player found her cat / Happy}'' I'm so excited Ashes is back, but he acts like nothing happened. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy the player found her cat / Happy}'' That's the last time I let Ashes get away from me. |after= |abxy=}} MS19 |scene=- |topic=0008B125 |before= |response=''{fighting back tears / Sad}'' I don't want Austin to die. |after= |abxy=}} V81_01 |scene= |srow=20 |topic=000A7CF8 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{hopeful / Pleading}'' Have you changed your mind? Will you look for Ashes? |after=Player Default: I'll find him for you. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Sad girl has lost her cat / Question}'' Excuse me, mister. Have you seen my cat? |after=Austin: Ash is gone? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Sad girl has lost her cat / Question}'' Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen my cat? |after=Austin: Ash is gone? |abxy=A}} |topic=0010C3F1 |before= |response=''{Calling after the player / Worried}'' Hey. Hey! Aren't you going to help me? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C96CC |before=Player Default: I'll find him for you. |response=''{grasping a chance for hope / Surprised}'' Thank you! His name is Ashes. He's the sweetest little, gray cat. I just want him to come home. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C96C6 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I don't have time for this. You're on your own, kid. |response=''{Angry}'' Fine! Be that way. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' You outsiders are mean. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000C96C5 |before=Player Default: If your cat's out in the Commonwealth, he's probably dead. |response=''{Upset / Worried}'' Don't say that, it's not true! Now are you going to help me or not? |after=Player Default: I'll find him for you. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000C96C4 |before=Player Default: Where do you think he may have gone? |response=''{guilty / Worried}'' Not far. He'd be terrified. I'm sure if there's anywhere nearby to hide, you'll find him. |after=Player Default: I'll find him for you. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000334A3 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I think he's left the vault. I saw him run by me when I got here. |response=''{grasping a chance for hope / Surprised}'' Left the vault? Oh, please bring him back! Please? No one else would set foot outside for him. |after=Player Default: I'll find him for you. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I think he's left the vault. I saw him run by me when I got here. |response=''{grasping a chance for hope / Surprised}'' Thank you! His name is Ashes. He's the sweetest little, gray cat. I just want him to come home. |after=Player Default: I'll find him for you. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000334A2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: No, I haven't seen your cat. |response=''{Pleading}'' Would you go look for him? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' His name is Ashes. He's probably scared and lonely. |after=Player Default: I'll find him for you. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000334A1 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: How much would you pay to get him back? |response=''{reluctant "I suppose that's okay" / Concerned}'' You can have my teddy bear. I've kinda out grown him anyway. |after=Player Default: I think he's left the vault. I saw him run by me when I got here. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: How much would you pay to get him back? |response=''{reluctant / Nervous}'' I can give you my kickball. I really like it, but I like Ashes better. |after=Player Default: I think he's left the vault. I saw him run by me when I got here. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: How much would you pay to get him back? |response=''{verge of tears, but willing to give up a precious heirloom to get her dog back. / Sad}'' You can have my silver locket. My Mom gave it to me. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=''{verge of tears, she's sacrificing a lot for a chance to get her dog back. / Worried}'' I like it better than anything in the world. Except Ashes of course. |after=Player Default: I think he's left the vault. I saw him run by me when I got here. |abxy=X3b}} |before=Player Default: How much would you pay to get him back? |response=''{Afraid}'' I'm not giving you anything. You're just a greedy jerk. |after=Player Default: I'll find him for you. |abxy=X4a}} |topic=000334A0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What happened? |response=''{guilty / Worried}'' He scratched me, and I yelled at him to go away. I didn't mean forever though. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' His name is Ashes, and he's the best cat in the whole world. |after=Player Default: I think he's left the vault. I saw him run by me when I got here. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000C96C3 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Young girl scolding her cat for running away / Stern}'' Ashes! Bad kitty! I was so worried about you! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Scolding tone to her cat that ran away, but is now back / Stern}'' And I bet Mom's going to make me give you a bath. |after=Ashes: (meow) |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000C96C1 |before=Ashes: (meow) |response=''{Happy her cat is back / Happy}'' I know, I don't like it either, but I'm just happy you're back. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000A7CF8 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Excited, player has returned with her lost cat / Surprised}'' Ashes! You found him! |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Excited to have her cat back. / Grateful}'' Thanks, mister! I was so worried about him. |after=Player Default: You're welcome. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Excited, player has returned with her lost cat / Surprised}'' Ashes! You found him! |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Excited to have her cat back. / Grateful}'' Thanks, ma'am! I was so worried about him. |after=Player Default: You're welcome. |abxy=A}} |topic=00033497 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're welcome. |response=''{Grateful}'' Mom says I can give you this. |after=Erin: Ashes! Bad kitty! I was so worried about you! |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: You're welcome. |response=''{Grateful}'' I'm so glad he's safe. |after=Erin: Ashes! Bad kitty! I was so worried about you! |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00033496 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Bringing back your cat almost got me killed. |response=''{Concerned}'' But Ashes didn't get hurt, right? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Anyway, Mom says I can give you this. |after=Erin: Ashes! Bad kitty! I was so worried about you! |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00033495 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It was no big deal. |response=''{Grateful}'' You're still my hero. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Mom says I can give you this. |after=Erin: Ashes! Bad kitty! I was so worried about you! |abxy=X1b}} |topic=00033494 |before=Player Default: Is there a reward? |response=''{Grateful}'' My mom says I can give you this as a reward. |after=Erin: Ashes! Bad kitty! I was so worried about you! |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=14 |topic=0010C3F2 |before= |response=''{Draw out the vowels like you are calling for a cat. / Worried}'' Ashes! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000334A9 |trow=13 |before= |response=''{super happy / Surprised}'' Ashes! You're back! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{extremely happy / Grateful}'' I missed you so much! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Looking for lost cat / Question}'' Have you seen Ashes? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Girl worried about her cat. / Worried}'' I hope nothing's happened to him. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Girl worried about her cat. / Worried}'' Please bring him back safe. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Girl worried about her cat. / Worried}'' Poor Ashes. He must be so scared! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Girl worried about her cat. / Worried}'' I can't believe he just ran off like that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Girl worried about her cat. / Worried}'' If anything's happened to him, it's all my fault. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful/concerned / Concerned}'' Did you find him? Did you find Ashes? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful/concerned / Concerned}'' Oh, please tell me you found him! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful/concerned / Concerned}'' Is he alive? Did you find him? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful/concerned / Concerned}'' You're back! Did you find Ashes? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful/concerned / Concerned}'' Did you find my cat? |after= |abxy=}} V81_04 |scene= |srow=14 |topic=00135EC4 |before=Player Default: A group of Raiders had my friend Preston trapped. |response=''{Hopeful and a bit nervous / Question}'' But you rescued him, right? |after=Player Default: Preston showed me where to find some power armor I could fix. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00135EC3 |before=Player Default: Raiders surrounded the museum where my friend Preston was holed up. I had to kill them all with my bare hands. |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Just your bare hands? Really? |after=Player Default: Preston showed me where to find some power armor I could fix. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00135EC2 |before=Player Default: I was shot up pretty bad by the Raiders that had my friend Preston trapped. |response=''{Nervous and hopeful / Concerned}'' But you were still able to rescue him, right? |after=Player Default: Preston showed me where to find some power armor I could fix. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00135EC1 |before=Player Default: Wouldn't you rather hear about when I fought mole rats? |response=''{Pretty sure she's right. / Confident}'' Not really. My dad says mole rats are just nuisances. |after=Player Default: A group of Raiders had my friend Preston trapped. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00135EB4 |before=Player Default: I wasn't ready when the deathclaw crawled out. Good thing I had that power armor. |response=''{A bit scared of the story / Nervous}'' That sounds scary. |after=Player Default: Preston and I kept shooting until it was dead. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00135EB3 |before=Player Default: When the deathclaw crawled out, I grabbed one of the Raider's pistols, but it only had three bullets. |response=''{Impressed the player stayed but noting she'd run away / Amused}'' I would have run away. |after=Player Default: Preston and I kept shooting until it was dead. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00135EB2 |before=Player Default: When the deathclaw crawled out, Preston was ready with his laser musket. |response=''{Relieved / Friendly}'' I bet you were glad he was there. |after=Player Default: Preston and I kept shooting until it was dead. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00135EB1 |before=Player Default: Has the vault ever had problems with Raiders? |response=''{Stating a fact nonchalantly / Friendly}'' They don't bother us. They can't get in if we don't want them to. |after=Player Default: I wasn't ready when the deathclaw crawled out. Good thing I had that power armor. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00135EAC |before=Player Default: Preston and I kept shooting until it was dead. |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' I bet that took lots of bullets. |after=Katy: Thank you so much for that story. Children, say thank you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00135EAB |before=Player Default: One shot in each eye, and one in the forehead took care of that deathclaw. |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Wow. You must be a good shot. |after=Katy: Thank you so much for that story. Children, say thank you. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00135EAA |before=Player Default: I was hurt pretty badly, but Preston and I finally killed it. |response=''{Concerned about the player in the story / Disbelief}'' Wow. |after=Katy: Thank you so much for that story. Children, say thank you. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00135EA9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Have you ever seen a deathclaw? |response=''{Recalling a fact she learned in class. / Confident}'' No. Miss Katy says they are big lizards with huge claws. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Encouraging / Confident}'' Don't stop now. |after=Player Default: Preston and I kept shooting until it was dead. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0013410B |before=Child: Thank you. |response=''{Friendly/Grateful / Grateful}'' Thank you. |after=Katy: And we have a thank you gift for you. Here. |abxy=A1a}} V81_Conv_Alexis_Erin |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0002FC1C |before=Alexis: Time to get ready for school, Erin. |response=''{Pleading}'' Aw. Do I have to? |after=Alexis: Don't you like Miss Katy, your teacher? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002FC0F |before=Alexis: Don't you like Miss Katy, your teacher? |response=''{hopeful that will happen / Friendly}'' Yes. But I wanted to play with Ashes. |after=Alexis: Ashes will be here when you get back. Now get ready for school, young lady. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002FC0D |before=Alexis: Ashes will be here when you get back. Now get ready for school, young lady. |response=''{reluctant but resigned / Neutral}'' Yes, mom. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0002FC0C |before= |response=''{Question}'' Can I have pancakes for breakfast? |after=Alexis: May I. No. That was a special treat. Eat your mutfruit. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002FC0A |before=Alexis: May I. No. That was a special treat. Eat your mutfruit. |response=''{pouting / Disgust}'' I don't like mutfruit. I want pancakes. |after=Alexis: Erin, don't start with me. It's the same thing with you every morning. Now eat your breakfast. |abxy=A1a}} V81_Lesson_01 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001A96A8 |before=Katy: Who here can tell me what G.O.A.T. stands for? |response=''{Uncertain, but taking her best guess. / Question}'' Generalized Occupational Attitude Test? |after=Katy: Very close, Erin. It's the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A96A7 |before=Katy: Your results are then fed into the computer to calculate your appropriate career. |response=''{Slightly worried / Worried}'' We don't even have real sports here. |after=Katy: It's ok, Erin. You'll choose the answer based on how you feel. Use instinct and be as honest as possible. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A96A6 |before=Katy: Any questions? |response=''{Curious / Question}'' Did the G.O.A.T. say you should be a teacher, Miss Pinn? |after=Katy: Yes, it did. And I feel very lucky to be teaching all of you today. |abxy=A1a}} Vault81Tour |scene= |srow=9 |topic=0010FA8D |before=Austin: Erin! Look who I found. The stranger from the Commonwealth. |response=''{impressed / Surprised}'' Wow. You're really from the Commonwealth? |after=Player Default: Yes, I am. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010FA8C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yes, I am. |response=''{Impressed}'' Wow. Someone from the Commonwealth. That's so cool. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' We haven't had a visitor in a while now. |after=Austin: Thanks a lot mister. You scared the crap out of my friend. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010FA8B |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not this again. Just go back to playing with your dolls. |response=''{intimidated / Afraid}'' Now I know why my Dad says people from outside are no good. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{trying to make excuses to get away / Afraid}'' Austin, don't you have to take him somewhere? |after=Austin: Thanks a lot mister. You scared the crap out of my friend. |abxy=B1b}} |before=Player Default: Not this again. Just go back to playing with your dolls. |response=''{Afraid}'' Now I know why my Dad says people from outside are no good. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{trying to make excuses to get away / Afraid}'' Austin, don't you have to take her somewhere? |after=Austin: Thanks a lot mister. You scared the crap out of my friend. |abxy=B2b}} |topic=0010FA8A |before=Player Default: It's no big deal. I'm just a person like everyone else. |response=''{Impressed}'' Yeah, but nobody in the vault hunts for their own food, or gets into fights with guns. |after=Austin: Thanks a lot mister. You scared the crap out of my friend. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0010FA89 |before=Player Default: You're Austin's best friend? |response=''{flattered / Conspiratorial}'' We've been friends forever. There aren't a lot of other kids in the vault. |after=Austin: Thanks a lot mister. You scared the crap out of my friend. |abxy=Y1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files